Tales of Fairy Christmas II
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La época de Navidad al estilo del gremio más querido de toda Magnolia regresa, sin embargo, esta vez, las sorpresas se vuelven inesperadas, ¡La Navidad corre peligro! Secuela de Tales of Fairy Christmas.


La ventisca soplaba con gran turbulencia por aquella zona, agitando los pinos que parecían bañados en nata de nieve, sin duda, la temperatura estaba bastante por lo bajo soportable para un ser humano común y corriente; la vista lleva hasta el sendero de la entrada de una enorme casa, a simple vista una construcción de madera de roble, cuyos troncos habían sido colocados uno encima de otro, dándole a la casa una complexión rolliza y adornándola, muchos farolitos de luces de colores y bastones de dulce blanco con rayas rojas en espiral.

En medio de aquel sonido del viento chocando contra las paredes de la cabaña, los gritos de unas pequeñas voces que repetían constantemente la secuencia de números entre el uno al cuatro, anuncian la llegada de los seres que seguramente habitaban el lugar.

-¡1,2,3,4!, -se escucha la voz de mando

-¡1,2,3,4!, -repiten quienes lo siguen.

Las pequeñas botas de los seres que vienen trotando se detienen afuera de la casa, al haber terminado su cometido, haber empujado un carruaje rojo con esquíes en lugar de ruedas.

-¡Muy bieeen!, ¡Es hora de ir por los refueeeeerzoooos!, -grita el comandante.

-¡Haaaai!, -responde el vulgo.

**FAIRY TAIL**

**TALES OF FAIRY CHRISTMAS II**

**Capítulo 1 "22 de Diciembre"**

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

-Hoy, como todos los días que han pasado desde el inicio de la semana está nevado sobre Magnolia, las calles se han cubierto totalmente de la hermosa esponjosidad blanca, haciendo difícil el acceso a las viviendas debido a que las puertas se han atascado…, -empieza su relato con felicidad para ir enojándose un poco la chica Heartfilia. -¡Bueno!, ¡Ese no es el punto mamá!, -la escena se centra ahora en su habitación dentro de aquella pequeña cabaña que comparte junto a Natsu, Happy y sus pequeños hijos Haru y Leslie, donde prosigue con el escrito de su carta, mientras pareciera pensar lo que va a poner, al llevarse la pluma junto al mentón. –Siento que esto es algo que ya había dicho… pero supongo que es algo inevitable, jaja, aunque las palabras se parezcan, los acontecimientos cambian… recuerdo que la carta que te escribí el año pasado para estas fechas… tenía incluida una pequeña sorpresa, ahora la sorpresa está dormida en su cuna desde hace algunas horas, -sonríe.

-Con respecto al ambiente te diré que en esta época es muy hermoso, ¡Te sorprendería ver cuántas luces destellantes se ven por la noche!, como si fueran pequeñas estrellas que han descendido sobre las casas… ¡De muchos colores y tamaños!, especialmente en el gremio, Fairy Tail sigue igual de movido que siempre, me encanta que sea cual sea la situación, el ambiente de mi gremio no cambia, ahora pienso… que si comúnmente están así de eufóricos, con las fiestas nos hemos de portar aún más locos, jajaja, es la reputación que tiene… bueno… que tenemos…, después de todo no lo puedo recordar muy bien, pasaron tantas cosas el año pasado… que apenas y puedo creerlo…

-¿Recuerdas que en muchos de los árboles de navidad de la ciudad, estaban colgados los adornos navideños alegóricos al gremio?, que se venden en la tienda de Souvenirs… jaja, los ví de nuevo, los modelos han cambiado, pero se siguen vendiendo muy bien, es algo vergonzoso ver figuras mías vestida de Santa Claus colgada de los pinos… ¡Pero al mismo tiempo es muy emocionante!

-Y hablando del gremio… también he notado que los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad… por cierto "El ENORME ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD", que se ha colocado nuevamente este año, por invención de Erza, para celebrar que estamos todos reunidos y pasaremos una noche buena increíble, van aumentando en número cada día, lo que me hace recordar que… ¡Aún no he comprado nada!, siempre me pasa lo mismo…, -suspira, -el año pasado tenía un buen regalo para Natsu, pero ahora… ¡Ahora si no tengo la menor idea de que hacer!, aún y cuando él… también me dio un regalo magnífico la última navidad… eso me recuerda que no te he contado nada… ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada?!, ¡Perdón!, pero una vez terminó la navidad vino todo lo de la bebé y me centré en ella… déjame contarte ahora para que me comprendas…

**Una locura más para el gremio de Fairy Tail, no es algo de extrañarse…, exactamente hace un año, buscando el regalo perfecto para la navidad, Natsu buscó la ayuda de Levy para calcular exactamente la ruta y la hora en que el trineo de Santa Claus pasaría sobrevolando el gremio más ruidoso de Magnolia, con la cooperación de Erza y Gray, lograron derribar el trineo el día 24 de diciembre a las 23:54 horas.**

_-Este es… nuestro regalo de Navidad Mami, -se abraza Haru entonces de la pierna de Natsu, buscando que su padre termine de explicar la situación._

_-Una vez me dijiste que de pequeña tu deseo más anhelado era ver como Santa Claus visitaba tu casa en noche buena, pero por más que dejaste galletas y leche junto al árbol nunca las tomó._

_-…Natsu…, -abre grandes los ojos la Heartfilia._

_-Durante todas estas navidades que han pasado desde que nos conocimos he estado pensando que podríamos hacer al respecto…_

_-¡Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ FUE BOTAR MI TRINEO!, -se exalta Santa por un segundo, para luego recuperar la compostura._

_-¡FUE TU CULPA POR NO COMERTE LAS GALLETAS SANTAA!, -le devuelve el grito el Salamander._

_-¡¿QUÉEE?, -Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas a la maga de espíritus celestiales al escuchar eso y voltea rápidamente hacia el viejo, -¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TÚU!, -lo señala con el dedo índice derecho._

_-Gracias a esos tres magos locos puedo estar aquí por fin Lucy, -le sonríe mientras hace referencia a Natsu, Gray y Erza, a quien ella observa conmovida, mientras ellos sonríen abiertamente._

_-Chicos…_

_-¡Vamos, no dejes que el tiempo siga pasando y ven aquí!_

_Por un momento Lucy sintió como su interior aún seguía preguntándose por él, pero al instante siguiente la felicidad de poder abrazarlo lo recubrió todo y transportó la escena al pasado…_

_Una pequeña Lucy de alrededor de 6 años mira nevar por la ventana de la sala de su casa, las luces del árbol navideño al fondo brillaban intermitentes y justo al lado del pino, un vaso de leche y un plato con galletas esperan al invitado._

_-Papá dijo que no podrá venir a celebrar conmigo… ¿pero tú si vendrás cierto?..., -mira esperanzada hacia el cielo oscuro de aquella navidad._

_-Bueno chicos, ahora que ya he cumplido con su deseo de Navidad es hora de irme, -se levanta entonces el hombre de rojo, mientras todos los observan abrazados de sus seres queridos y sonrientes._

_-¡Gracias Santa!, -alza el dedo pulgar Natsu, mientras abraza a Lucy con la otra mano._

_-¡No hay de qué!, -le devuelve el saludo del pulgar, -Lo que sí…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos, -¿Cómo le harán para hacer volar mi trineo nuevamente?... Una extraña mujer de armadura le tiró algo que parecía un poste…_

_Una gota monumental se poso sobre todo el gremio, quienes saben perfectamente que se trataba de Erza con la lanza y la armadura de gigante._

_-¡No te preocupes Santa!, ¡Sabemos que te hemos hecho perder algo de tiempo!, ¡Pero eso nosotros ya lo teníamos cubierto!, -se adelanta Happy._

_-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué tienen pensado hacer Happy?, -lo mira intrigado el hombre del polo norte de la Tierra._

_-¡Santa!, ¡Santa!, ¡Santa!, -llegan volando los ángeles… al menos eso es lo que parecía desde lejos, segundos después, muchos Exceeds, han llegado a la entrada del gremio._

_-¡Todos los exceeds ayudaremos a los renos a llevar el trineo Santa!, -termina la explicación el gato azul._

_-¡Y los responsables de este desastre te ayudarán a entregar los regalos de los niños del mundo!, -se cruza de brazos Charle, mientras hace alusión a Natsu, Gray y Erza._

_-¡Bieeen, Vámonoooos!, -levanta el brazo triunfal Natsu._

_Segundos después estaban ya a punto de despegar._

_-Pero como ayudantes de Santa Claus deben vestir como tales…, -les pasa a cada uno un sombrero igual al suyo, -y enseguida arranca, -¡Vamos Donner!, ¡Tú puedes Blitzen!, ¡Adelante Vixen!, ¡Ahora Cupid!, ¡Salta Comet!, ¡Arriba Dasher!, ¡En el acto Dancer!, ¡Ánimo Prancer!, ¡Despega Rudolph!, ¡Vuela Happy!, ¡Sonríe Charle!, ¡Con fuerza Lily! -y así, el trineo se elevo hasta no ser visto más por los presentes._

_Mientras iban viajando, Santa volteo hacia los invitados para ver si se habían puesto el sombrero y efectivamente el sombrero rojo y punta de pompón blanco estaba sobre sus cabezas pero…_

_-¡¿Por qué diantres estás desnudo?!, -casi se cae el trineo por su desconcentración._

_+++ Woaa+++, -se escucha el sonido sexy mientras Gray levanta los brazos sorprendido al verse desprovisto de su ropa._

_-¡Perdónalo Santa, él es así de rarito!, -le grita Natsu para que su voz le llegue por el viento. -¡¿No es así Happy?_

_-¡Aye Sr!, -apoya el felino._

_-¡Natsuu!, ¡¿Qué tanto estás hablando?, -se defiende el Fullbuster, ¡Además!, ¡Estamos en un transporte!, ¿No sé supone que debes estar mareado?_

_-¡Es el trineo de Santa!, ¡Es nuestro amigo!, ¡No lo veas como un transporte cualquieraaaa temeee!_

_-¡Natsu!, ¡Gray!, -les llama la atención Erza._

_-¡Aye!, -se sientan calmados ambos._

-Esa noche… cuando Natsu volvió a casa, finalmente le dí la noticia que sería papá nuevamente… ¡Pero el muy idiota sólo se puso a pensar que con la bebé ya tendríamos dos niños y con eso empatábamos a Gray que ya tenía a los gemelos!, ¡AHHHHHHH!.

_-¿Happy… me harías el favor de ir a ver a Haru?, -pregunta más sonriente de lo normal Lucy._

_-Aye…, -la mira desconfiado y se adentra en la casa._

_-¿Qué pasa Lucy?, -la mira animoso el Salamander._

_-Bueno… primero quería darte las gracias por ese hermoso regalo Natsu…, -lo mira sonrojadamente enamorada._

_-Ya sabes que cuando se trata de ti… ¡Nada es imposible para mí Lucy!, -eleva su brazo en pose de batalla._

_-Yo también… te tengo un regalo…, -baja la mirada cual la vergüenza de posara sobre sus mejillas, entonces le pasa una pequeña cajita._

_-¿Oh?, -la recibe el mago de fuego y la destapa, -dentro un pequeño calcetín de bebé. -¿Y esto?, No creo que me quede… mm…, -lo examina en todos ángulos, -¡Ya sé es un nuevo estuche para guardar algo!, ¿pero qué podría guardar aquí?..., ¡No importa está muy lindo!, -sonríe abiertamente._

_-¿En verdad no se te ocurre que pueda ser?, -lo mira extrañada, -no es la primera vez que ves uno…_

_-Sí… sé que es un calcetín de bebé, como los que tenía Haru pero… no sé por qué me darías una cosa así…, -ante sus palabras una mueca extraña empezó a formarse en los labios de Lucy._

_-Te lo daría… si fueras a necesitarlo… ¿no lo crees?, -le sonríe entonces._

_-Jaja ¡si!, ¡Si fuéramos a tener otro bebé lo necesitaríamos!, -llega él sólo a la conclusión, por lo que abre grandes los ojos, -¡AHHHH!, ¡NO ES VERDAAAD!, ¡¿Es en serio?, -la toma por los brazos emocionado._

_-Sí Natsu…, -responde felíz ya preparándose para besarlo, pero es soltada repentinamente por el Salamander, quien festeja solo._

_-¡BIEEEEN!, ¡CON ESTE OTRO BEBÉ YA EMPATÉ A GRAAAY!, ¡Luego de ese tengamos otro para que nosotros ganemos Lucy!_

_-Je…, -una gota se posó al lado de la cabeza de la Heartfilia._

0=0

-Ese Natsu…, -se lleva una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse.

-¡Con que aquí estabas Lucy!, -entra volando Happy, mientras abre la puerta sin previo aviso.

-¿Nunca aprenderás tocar antes de entrar cierto?..., -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto.

-Pues…. Creo que no, jajaja, -se ríe en su cara…, por lo que la Dragneel sigue con la misma expresión.

-¿Qué pasó gato?...

-¡Oh!, es verdad… iba a decirte algo… ¿qué era?... mm…., -habla con pose de pensador, con la mano bajo el mentón, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza a la rubia.

-¿Y bien?...

-¡Oh!, ¡si!, ¡En la puerta hay unos hombrecillos que vienen a llevarse a Natsuuuu!, ¡Lucyyyy que vamos a haceeerrr!, -llora a mares el exceed.

-¿Hombrecillos que vienen a llevarse a Natsu?..., -abre grandes los ojos la Heartfilia y camina siguiendo a Happy hasta la entrada de la casa.

Una leve nevada iniciaba su descenso sobre los techos de las casas para esos momentos; las últimas muestras de flora que aún se mantenían erguidas fueron cubiertas poco a poco por el manto blanco que cayó sobre ellas con el paso de los minutos, reflejando la paz y tranquilidad con que el tiempo corría acercándolos cada vez más a la tan esperada fecha decembrina, ó… al menos eso es lo que parecía a simple vista, sin contar que a unos cuantos metros de aquella calma, los gritos del Salamander de Fairy Tail inundaban completamente el campo acústico.

-¡Es que no puede seeeerrrr!, -la escena finalmente llegó a enfocarlo, la campanilla al inicio de su garganta vibró enérgica, para luego cerrar la boca y mostrar apretados los dientes muy molesto. Se encontraba parado afuera de su casa, tras escuchar sus rugidos, por no decir alaridos, su hijo se asomó por la entrada de la cabaña, lo mismo que su esposa y gato.

-¡Natsu!, -sale de la casa la rubia y llega a pararse a su lado.

-¿Lo ves?, ¡Te dije Lucy!, ¡Esos hombrecillos quieren llevarse a Natsu lejos!, ¡Muuuy lejos!, -sobrevuela sobre sus cabezas el exceed.

-¿Es eso cierto?, -frunce el seño y voltea a verlos, cual se trataran de la peor amenaza que haya presenciado, -¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!, ¡¿Qué quieren con Natsu?!, -los mira expectante, pero dispuesta a iniciar la batalla si así lo ameritaba.

-Ehhh…, -suspira el primero y encogiéndose de hombros, se aclara la garganta para levantar la mirada y verla tranquilo en un principio. Después de todo se trataba de un pequeño ser de cabellos verde claro y ojos del mismo tono, grandes y redondos que fijando su vista en la cara de Lucy, la pone un tanto nerviosa. -¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTOOOOOO!, -le grita muy exaltado de la nada.

-¡Tranquilo Lemon-chan!, -le calma el otro, éste de cabellos y ojos naranjas. –Si les gritas de esa manera no nos van a ayudar…, -le pone la mano en el hombro a su compañero.

-Lo sé… lo sé… pero…, -los hombros del pequeño verde empezaron a temblar, mientras baja la mirada, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos por un momento. -¡SANTAAAAAAAAA!, -se libera finalmente y las lágrimas salen de sus ojos a correntadas, formando incluso un arcoíris y la parte en que el suelo fue bañado por ellas, se difuminó de nieve. -¡Si estas personas no ayudan!, ¡¿Qué pasará con Santa?!, ¡Dime Orange!, ¡Dimeee!, -lo agarra del cuello del traje y sacude.

-¡Oigan cálmense un momento los dos!, -les detiene entonces Lucy, por lo que ambos voltean a verla, uno con las lágrimas aún marcadas sobre sus mejillas y el otro con ojos en espiral por la sacudida.

-¡¿Podría ser… podría ser que ellos son los duendes de Santa Claus?!, -se escucha entonces la voz de Haru, que ha observado toda la plática y mira hacia los dos escandalosos invitados con grandes ojos abiertos y emocionado. -¡Son iguales a los de mi libro de ilustraciones!, ¡Incluso tienen nombres de Sabores!, -los ojos del hijo de Natsu se volvieron estrellas.

-Pues si… y no sólo vinimos nosotros… Mint, Berry, Choco, Vanilla, Honey y los demás chicos están esperando en el auto, -la pose de Lemon cambió de inmediato a la galantería al verse identificado.

-¿Qué tanto estás diciendo Igneel?..., -arque una ceja Natsu.

-Esperen… eso quiere decir…, -abre grandes y sorprendidos los ojos Lucy, -¡¿Ustedes son los duendes de Santa Claus?!, -los señala con el dedo índice, sumamente abrumada.

-Eso es lo que tratamos de decir desde un principio…, -se encoje de hombros Orange.

-Ellos dicen que el viejo barbudo está enfermo y hay serios problemas para la Navidad, -explica sin mayor admiración Natsu.

-¡¿Qué?!, -gritan al unísono su esposa e hijo.

Mismo grito que se escuchó minutos después en el gremio. Fairy Tail que se preparaba para la gran celebración, ha sido sorprendido por la noticia, los magos se han reunido en el bar, alrededor de una mesa mientras escuchan lo ocurrido y la solución planteada por los duendes.

-Es por eso que hemos venido por los magos de Fairy Tail… Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y Erza Scarlet, -explica Orange.

Los tres aludidos se sorprendieron en un principio, pero luego sus rostros mostraron determinación, asintiendo y mostrándoles una sonrisa.

-Sin duda el viejo nos mandó llamar por el favor que nos hizo el año pasado, -analiza Gray.

-Pero como miembros de Fairy Tail no podemos reusar una petición de ayuda de un amigo y menos si se trata de algo tan importante, -apoya la Scarlet.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Ya está decidido!, ¡Nos vamos a ver qué es lo que necesita Santa!, -sonríe triunfador el Dragneel, -¡AHHH estoy que ardooo!

-¡Un momento!, -interrumpe la emoción Juvia, por lo que todos voltean a verla, al sentir las miradas sobre ella, se siente un poco nerviosa, pero aprieta los puños y prosigue, -¡Juvia piensa que los demás miembros de Fairy Tail también podríamos hacer algo!, ¡Mientras más manos hayan trabajando en lo que se necesite será mejor!

-Lo que tú quieres es ir a perseguir a tu marido gehee…, -se ríe Gajeel, parado detrás ella, por lo que la Fullbuster se sonroja.

-Juvia… no puede negar querer estar todo el tiempo con Gray-sama…, -hasta humea por decir esas palabras enfrente de todos, sacándole una risa al gremio entero.

-A mí me parece una buena idea, -le brinda la mano el pelinegro azulado, al ver el gesto de su esposo, se la toma y sonríe feliz.

-¡Juvia tiene razón!, ¡Vamos todos!, -afirma la maga de espíritus estelares.

-¡Siii!, -todas las manos se alzaron al cielo en señal de apoyo y vivacidad.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de irnos!, -los dirige Lemon.

Minutos después se encontraban en las afueras del gremio, una gota monumental se posó por encima de las cabezas de todos al ver el transporte.

-¿Se supone que nos iremos ahí?..., -abre grandes los ojos Happy al ver el pequeño carruaje.

-Seguramente hay una magia escondida… puede que nos reduzcan de tamaño y nos metan a todos, -explica Lily.

-Ó puede que no…, -una gota se posó al lado de la cabeza de Charle, al ver a los magos subirse al carruaje casi contorsionándose.

De ese modo, los magos que cupieron dentro del reducido espacio se dirigen ahora hacia el polo norte. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Lily y Charle, además de los duendes y sin notar… que en la parte superior del trineo, unos gemelos de hielo y agua y el llamado Igneel, van de polisones esperando vivir una gran aventura.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Tales of Fairy Christmas II, capítulo 2 "23 de diciembre", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Jajaja, me encantaron los nombres de los duendes, hasta hambre me dio xDD. ¡Gracias por leer!

La época de Navidad por fin llegó, el año pasado subí este mismo capítulo de la historia, pero no pude continuarlo por todo lo que tuve que hacer por el Internado, a ver si esta vez si puedo culminarla :D

¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
